Strange occurences
by Sir Helios Knight of Valor
Summary: A strange… Something, a curse of some sort has been passing from person to person around Beacon with some very… Odd… effects. So far the effects have caused no alarm so many students are still unaware of it. Imagine the confusion if you wake and someone is acting so strangely? A RWBY fanfic where each of the character's personalities will... alter.
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT:**

**Anything under that little sign there is important information. It may be relevant in later headers, so keep an eye out for it!**

**Enough awkward talk from me, to the chapter!**

**WHOOSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH!**

* * *

"Gooooooooood morning team!" A shrill voice shrieked loudly, waking team RWBY from their slumber. The three members of team RWBY reacted almost simultaneously.

"Five more minutes, Ruby." She said, falling back to sleep almost instantly. Blake got up, without opening her eyes, and walked to the bathroom so she didn't have to suffer through one of her team mates receiving the whistle of death.

Ruby's eyes opened, surprised. She popped her head over the side of her bed to look down, and sure enough, there was Weiss, standing between the two bunk beds and smiling ecstatically. Her eyes were closed, but even so, her entire body seemed to radiate joy.

"Weiss, what are you doing?" She asked, yawning and stretching. She looked to her scroll. It was six AM. "Ughh, it's only six." Ruby yawned, and went to continue, only to be interrupted by Weiss.

"Rise and shine, it's a lovely day!" She sang out, eyes shooting open and doing a strange, carefree dance back and forth in front of the bed.

"Weiss, why're you so happy? It's kind of creeping me out." Ruby said, looking out her window and noticing the sun was beginning to rise.

"Why wouldn't I be happy at the start of a new day for me to enjoy with my best friends?" Weiss asked, shivering in excitement at the prospect.

"You're _never_ up this early! Three days ago you almost stabbed me when I woke you up on a weekend!" Ruby replied, recalling the event, feeling this argument would go on for a while. Just then, Blake walked back in, having changed into her normal attire. She stopped, staring back and forth between Ruby, who was sitting dazed on her bed, and Weiss, who was standing there with a ridiculous grin on her face, having literally leapt in the air in excitement when Blake walked in.

Weiss ran up and hugged her, quite hard, knocking the breath from Blake. "Yaaaaay! Blake's back!" She cried in excitement, leaping back from the confused Faunus and running back to Ruby's bed. "Come one Ruby! Let's go get an early breakfast before class!" Weiss grabbed Myrtenaster and bolting out the door, running past Blake, who still hadn't moved. As they passed the door to team JNPR's room, a shrill, feminine shriek of terror sounded, but they ignored it. Jaune had bad days.

* * *

Blake, Ruby and Yang absentmindedly ate in amazement as they watched Weiss dash around to various tables, being friendly to the few students up this early. They had decided it definitely wasn't a trick, nothing in the world could convince Weiss to act like that.

"Should we take her the hospital wing?" Ruby asked.

"Probably. Clearly somethings wrong with princess." Yang replied.

"I know what you mean." Pyrrha added.

"What does who mean?" Weiss asked from behind her. About half a foot behind her.

"GAAAAHHHH!" Ruby yelled, leaping back in surprise, knocking over her chair and nearly falling to the ground. A series of thuds indicated everyone else had had a similar reaction. "WEISS! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!"

Weiss smiled in a friendly way, pointing to a table on the other side of the dining hall, where some slightly shocked and confused first years were eating. "You guys were talking, so I wanted to join in and have a lovely discussion!" She said with such sincerity everyone was too shocked to reply. "So, Yang. Who's this 'princess' you were talking about, hmm? Got a bit of a crush on this mystery woman?" She said with a smirk

"WHAT?!" Yang yelled. "No, Weiss we were... we..." Yang started laughing. "So Weiss, you finally learned to talk dirty! I guess I'm rubbing off on you! Anyway, come with me!" She said, jogging off to the medical wing, Weiss skipping behind her.

The rest of the group, and even some strangers who had been watching the loud, strange outburst from the group, sat in stunned silence.

"So... What's wrong with snow angel today?" Jaune asked.

"We don't know. She's been acting like that all morning." Ruby replied. "Hey, where're Ren and Nora?" She asked.

Blake face palmed.

"What? It is weirdly quite." Ruby replied, trying to look as dignified as she could while pouting at Blake. The older girl sighed, got up and left. "So, anyway Jaune, where are they?"

Jaune looked at Pyrrha, who was trying to avoid his gaze. Giving up, Jaune looked back to Ruby. He laughed nervously and gulped.

"It's kinda... hard to explain." He looked to Pyrrha, who also looked extremely awkward. He was saved from answering when someone seemingly appeared behind him, and tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to jump. Ruby craned her neck to try and get a better look at them, but their entire body was completely obscured by various pieces of clothing.

"Director, the mission was successful, the package has been retrieved." Said the figure, placing a briefcase in front of Jaune. Jaune nodded nervously. They had a subtle hint of a french accent, but sounded calm and reserved, almost bored.

"That will be all that is required of you, Agent Alaska." Pyrrha replied, nodding towards the figure, Alaska, who saluted back and vanished into the shadows.

Jaune let out a nervous breath. "That was Nora. She's been acting strange since this morning, and thinks she's some kind of secret agent."

"That's _strange_ for Nora?" Ruby asked, snorting.

"Well, no." Pyrrha interjected. "What's strange is that since this morning she's been acting... Well, you just saw yourself. She's been moving around like some kind of ninja. When Jaune woke up, she was standing above him dressed like she was now. Didn't you notice the scream earlier?"

"So that's what that was? Well, we were kinda preoccupied by Weiss..." Ruby replied, and Jaune and Pyrrha nodded. Enough had been said with how Weiss was acting of late.

"Anyway, When I woke up she demanded I send her on a mission, so I told her the first thing that came into my mind, to go get some doughnuts..." At this point, Jaune trailed off in embarrassment, and Pyrrha picked up.

"Then she said 'yes, director' and vanished before we could say anything."

"So... The briefcase is full of doughnuts?" Ruby asked. Jaune and Pyrrha exchanged a nervous glance.

"Well... not exactly. You see, Nora somehow got the packet of doughnuts in _literally_ five seconds, and she asked Jaune, or 'the Director' as she's been calling him, for another assignment. By then I was awake and asked what was going on, and she saluted me, telling me she was asking for a mission. I was really tired and... I asked her to go get some dust from the store, we were running low and... Well, things went like that for a while, her vanishing and reappearing with what we asked for. Then Jaune, who had almost fallen asleep, responded with a BRILLIANT idea he had."

Jaune gulped, and sunk back into his chair, as if wishing he could disappear. His face was more red then a fire.

Pyrrha sighed, before handing the briefcase over to Ruby. "It's probably best if you just look yourself. Before you do, I want you to know I've made sure Jaune is THOROUGHLY regretting his actions."

Ruby nodded, curious and began to open the briefcase... and froze in place, her eyes shooting open wide, her face going pale as a ghost and her mouth opening and closing like a fish. Jaune buried this face into his knees, as if hoping he could hide there.

"..." Ruby stared, disbelieving. "I...Is...is t-hi..." A loud thunk could be heard as Ruby hit the floor, having fainted.

* * *

"Are you sure she's okay, doctor?" Yang asked for the tenth time in the last minute. The doctor sighed.

'Miss Xiao Long, I'm sure. There is nothing to be concerned about, miss Schnee over there is not the first case we have had. Ozpin has researched the problem in great length, and it is harmless, and will pass in a day or two."

Yang nodded. "Thanks, doc." She turned and opened the door to the room Weiss was in, only to be knocked to the ground.

"Y-y-yang! That place was t-terrible!" Weiss yelled, crying and hugging Yang. "Please don't ever make me go back there again! The mean lady hurt me!"

Yang sighed, hefting Weiss off of her.

"Go back to the dorm and you don't have to come here again." Yang said. As soon as she had finished, Weiss's creepy smile made a brief reappearance, before she vanished, sprinting as quickly as she could to the dorm.

"Thanks for your help, sorry about the fuss!" Yang called out to the doctor, walking after Weiss. Who knew she'd react so badly to getting a blood test?

She walked absent mindedly back towards the dorm, thinking of all the teasing material she'd get out of the photo's she'd taken on her scroll of Weiss, grinning to herself. She decided she couldn't wait until Weiss was back to normal, which the doctor had said would take about a day.

She was broken from her thoughts, by being tackled hugged by a crying and terrified Ruby.

"Hey Ruby! Wait!" Jaune's voice called out from around the corner, down a different hallway.

"YANG! HURT JAUNE HE'S BULLYING ME!" Ruby screeched, letting go of Yang and falling into a ball.

Jaune rounded the corner to a furious Yang, realizing his mistake, and trying to back up, but he was already exhausted from chasing after Ruby. She had - luckily - been too distraught to use her semblance, or else he would never have caught her.

Or in this case, maybe it wasn't so lucky. Yang dashed at Jaune, who whimpered and instinctively threw up his arms to try and protect him, completely having forgotten he was holding his scroll. The burning heat faded away, and Jaune realize he wasn't dead. The hallway was silent except for a sobbing Ruby, and he nervously opened his eyes to see Yang staring at the picture that was still open in his tablet. The one Nora had gotten for him.

Yang chuckled. Louder and louder, until she collapsed to the floor, rolling around and crying tears of joy, laughing hysterically, so hard it hurt. She quickly regained enough of her composure she was able to speak. "Rub-y!" Yang said, before breaking down into another fit of giggles.

Jaune looked to where Ruby was, only to see she had vanished in a flash of rose petals. Jaune sighed. He hadn't been thinking straight, he hadn't wanted for her to be hurt.

* * *

"Ruby... Open the door!" Yang yelled at the closed, locked, and apparently fortified doorway to team RWBY's dorm. Ruby had locked herself in there over an hour ago, after physically throwing Weiss into the hallway, and Yang had already tried to break it down.

"NO! I HATE YOU! GO AWAY!" Ruby's voice yelled back, before her steady sobs continued.

Blake, Jaune and Pyrrha stood behind Yang, all seriously concerned for the leader. Weiss stood behind them, beaming happily and seemingly unaware of the situation. When Blake had shown up, asking Ruby what was wrong and just to let her in to talk to her, was the only time Ruby had even been composed enough to converse properly. Then Yang had shown her the picture, and even the quite Faunus had broken down, laughing hysterically.

"C'mon Ruby! We have class!" Jaune called.

"DON'T CARE! NOW GO AWAY OR I'LL COME OUT WITH CRESCENT ROSE!" Ruby yelled in reply, and the group, minus Weiss, all unconsciously took a step back. They had seen what Ruby could do with that Scythe, they did not want to be on the receiving end.

Yang sighed. "Ruby, the joke isn't funny if you-" Yang was interrupted.

"JUST GO!" Ruby screamed.

"Don't worry Ruby, I promise by tonight we'll have..." Yang laid heavy emphasis on her next word. "_MAID _it up to y-"

She was interrupted by the blade of Crescent Rose slicing through the door like warm cheese, headed straight for her head, and it would've hit her had she not leapt back in time.

"Okay! Okay! We get the message, we're leaving already! We're sorry, okay?" Yang said, before the group walked off.

Ruby withdrew her beloved Scythe, and collapsed onto her bed, cradling it and weeping. Her beloved weapon would never make fun of her like they did.

_Why did they have to find out_? She thought to herself. She had only taken the job to try and save up a little Lien for her surprise gift to them all.

_How did they get a photo of me during one of my shifts as a waitress..._

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading the first chapter of my fic. I hope you enjoyed, and any reviews, etc. are much appreciated. I apoligise if any part seems a little rushed or out of character, I'm fairly new to this sort of thing.**

**Sincerely,**

**Knight of Valor**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello!**

**Thank you to all of you who supported me, I hope to not disappoint. Anyway, in this chapter some stuff gets explained.**

**I'm really bad at these notes, so too the chapter!**

* * *

Yang, Weiss and Blake return to their dorm, and Yang knocks. No response. "Look, Ruby, we need to come in, at least to grab our stuff, okay?" Still no response. Yang starts to get agitated and opens her mouth to say more, when Blake turns the handle and opens the unlocked door. "Oh."

Blake sighs. "Yang, do you really think Ruby would be able to sit still in our dorm for six hours straight?" She says sarcastically.

"Good point." Yang replies and the trio walk in. The room was exactly as it was when the last saw it, all the beds were made and all of their stuff was piled neatly where it belonged. "Where do you think she is?" Yang asks, a sliver of concern seeping into her voice.

Blake shrugs. "Who knows? She can take care of herself, Yang." Yang's shoulders slump, acknowledging the point.

"I just hope she's back soon and safe." Yang says, and Blake puts her arm around the girl to reassure her.

"Let's play a game!" Weiss announces. They both look to her in confusion. She smiles back at Yang. "You're worried, so let's play a game! It'll be fun and will stop you being worried for a while." She states. Blake looks to Yang, who looks to Blake, before the two just shrug agreement.

"So… What game should we play?" Yang asks cautiously.

Weiss squeals and jumps up in excitement. "YAY! Game time!" She dashes back and forth in front of the two girls, who had sat down on Blake's bunk. "Wanna play truth or dare?" She asks, standing in front of them, staring innocently and pleadingly at them, like a child who is asking their parents for a puppy.

"Okay." Yang says, while Blake just nods.

Yang opens her mouth to continue, but is cut off by Weiss. "OK! Yang, truth or dare?"

Yang opens her mouth to respond, before shrieking in horror and leaping out of the bed, being caught by Weiss before she hits the floor. Nora sits on the bed, her features as obscured as they had been that morning, her hand outstretched, having just grabbed Yang's shoulder.

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!" Yang yells at her, her eyes turning red and the room's temperature rising by about ten degrees almost instantly.

Ever on the ball, Weiss adds "Aw… Game time is over isn't it?" She sounds utterly broken, and tears are beginning to form on her eyes as she sits down on her bunk, and Yang sits on the floor.

"The Director requests your presence." She states simply, before simply vanishing.

"HOW IS SHE DOING THAT?" Blake growls angrily. It was infuriating to see someone so stealthy even she couldn't track them. Blake had a strong sense of pride in being the stealthiest of their year, probably even their school, and was livid that someone else was going to take her title.

The door is flung open, and Jaune dashes through. "Sorry! Sorry, Sorry, Sorry!" He repeats, gasping for breath. "I keep forgetting whenever I even imply I want something she'll get it. All I said was I wondered if you guys knew anything about what was affecting Weiss!" He said, finally regaining his breath and standing up straight. "Sorry to have bothered you!"

"It's fine." Blake says, chuckling. "Besides, it was funny to see Yang react like that." Yang, having calmed down slightly, averted her gaze, an out of place look of embarrassment crossing her face. "But, to answer your question, I have no clue about whatever it is." Jaune nods.

"WHY'D YOU RUIN THE GAME YOU MEAN MAN?" Weiss yells, crying and grabbing his legs. Jaune barely manages to keep his balance. Blake quickly rushes over and pulls Weiss from him, placing her down on the Heiress's bed. Weiss makes a noise of discontentment and looks away angrily, crossing her arms.

"Sorry I couldn't be more help." Blake says.

Jaune nods. "It's fine, I can't expect you guys to know everything. Well, I'll be-"

"I know about it." Yang says quietly. Jaune and Blake both jump, swivelling to face her in surprise.

"You do?" Jaune asks incredulously.

Yang's face turns res as she grips her knees tightly, clearly embarrassed. "Hey, you didn't have to seem so surprised that I knew something for once." Yang replies quietly. She sounds more upset than angry.

Jaune's face also turns red. "Sorry! It just came as a surprise. Usually it's Blake and Weiss who know things and I should just stop talking shouldn't I?" He says, averting his gaze to the floor.

"Well Yang, could you tell us what you know about it?" Blake asks.

"O-okay." Yang replies uncomfortably. "But once I start, please don't interrupt me or I'll lose concentration." She looks for confirmation from the two, and when they both nod, continues. "It's a curse, known as Immunda Extremus. It is almost always harmless, and temporarily alters the way any afflicted think, starting out very small and gradually can change anything about you. Usually, it will only cause slight difference, but that depends on how close you are to the source: The person who was the first to be afflicted.

Only those exposed to the source during its dormant state, which is basically before it starts changing anything, can be affected severely. A Prime example is Weiss, who is behaving in a child-like and irresponsible manner, which is the polar opposite of her normally reserved, privative and cold way of acting." Yang finishes, having said that very fast, and, seeing how confused Jaune is looking, sums it up. "In other words, a magic disease that affects how you think for a little bit." Jaune nods, and Yang smiles, glad she got her point across.

"I'm impressed, Yang. Where'd you find this?" Blake asks.

Yang looks up to her and gives her a smile. "When I took Weiss to the hospital and the nurse said she was physically fine, I researched to see if there were similar cases in the case, and was able to find out what I know through extensive research. Apparently it's pretty unknown."

"You? Research?" Blake asks, chuckling, and once again Yang averts her eyes, embarrassed.

"That's not all I found, you know." She adds, causing Blake to stop her chuckling and pay attention to the blonde. "I figured out who the source is, and teams RWBY and JNPR are the nearest to the source, meaning we will be hit hardest." Jaune looks up, clearly troubled.

"So… There's something hurting my team and there's nothing I can do about it?" He asks, and Yang nods.

"Also, it is without a doubt one of the most infectious diseases ever to exist." She adds.

"WHAT?" Jaune yells. "AND YOU'VE JUST LET US SIT HERE WITH SOMEONE WHO HAS IT?" He jumped to his feet, looking cross. As did Blake, and both were standing there demanding an explanation. Yang curled into a ball at the sudden outbreak, as if trying to disappear.

"We... it isn't possible for us to not be infected, unless you haven't been within a ten meter radius of any of your friends in the last month. Continued exposure doesn't affect how severe the case is." Yang whispers, and the two calm down. Slightly. Slightly regaining her confidence, she continued. "Even if you weren't infected before now, the moment you walked into the room you would've been."

"Then how come I'm not feeling any different?" Blake asks demandingly.

"The… Once infected, a party is completely unaware of anything strange with their behaviour. Everything they do feels normal. Plus, is gradually builds up, it is pretty rare for it to just… happen."

Blake felt a sinking feeling in her gut.

"Yang…" Blake asked. "How did you come across this information?"

"I studied records of past outbreaks." She said without hesitation. That settled it.

"Yang… Do you think you're being affected?" Jaune asked, caching on.

"No, I… Well, statistically speaking I probably am." She says nervously. "Thinking back on it, I have been unusually nervous around you guys. But keep in mind, it is just as likely your behaviour is being affected, and as you would be completely unaware of it, generally speaking, it would be hard to tell." Blake opens her mouth to reply, but Yang leaps up suddenly, placing her hand over her partner's mouth, silencing her. "Shhhh, Weiss is asleep." She says quietly, pointing to the Heiress, who is snoring softly. "We'll continue this conversation tomorrow. Good night." Jaune nods and leaves, and Blake, after one last concerned look to Yang, lies down and goes to sleep.

* * *

Blake wakes to a very faint sound. She rolls over, and starts going back to sleep, when the sound comes again. She twitches in annoyance. The sound is just loud enough she can't ignore it, but too quiet to identify. She sits up, mumbling under her breath, and looking around, can't see the cause of the disturbance. That is, until a strand of long golden hair falls past her, drifting gently towards the floor. Blake leaps out of her bed, looking up and seeing something that confirms her worst fears. Yang sits on her bed, holding a pair of scissors. Her hair has been cut, and now rests just above her ear.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Blake demands, still drowsy and her thoughts not quite forming properly.

Yang yelps in fear and falls backwards off of her bed, landing on her feet, and looking at Blake in fear. "M-my hair is in the way and impractical, so I c-cut." She says. Blake stares at her maliciously, and she backs into the corner.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT! YOU LOVE YOUR HAIR!" Blake demands loudly, and tears start forming in Yang's eyes as she presses herself to the wall.

"WILL YOU TWO PLEASE BE QUITE? SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" Weiss yells from her bed.

The words take a second to register in Blake's head. "Weiss?" She asks.

"WHAT!" Weiss yells in reply.

"Are you back to normal?"

Realising she won't be getting any more sleep, Weiss angrily gets out of bed, rolling onto the floor, and just then Blake's question registers. "What do you-" she starts, before remembering the events of the previous day. A look of horror crosses her face, and she slowly begins to back towards the door.

"Don't worry Weiss, we won't hold your actions against you." Blake says reassuringly, trying to calm down the mortified heiress. "Do you remember Yang's explanation yesterday or will I have to tell you what's been happening?" Blake asks.

The question gives Weiss pause. She stands there, looking confused, before a look of realisation comes across her face. "Ah, yes. I do." She chuckles nervously. "Well, at least that means you guys won't be teasing me with that, because I'm sure some of the things you'll do will be just as embarrassing!" She says cheerily.

Blake sighs. "Looks like it isn't completely out of your system yet, Weiss."

"What? HOW DARE YOU!" She demands, causing Blake to chuckle.

"That's more like it."

"So, anyway, what was the cause of all of the ruckus?"

Blake points to the ground of her bed, where most of Yang's hair lays, and then to Yang, who is still crying in the corner. Weiss looks back and forth between the two, as if failing to comprehend what was going on.

She looks at Yang, then the hair on the floor. Then back at Yang, then to the hair on the floor.

"Did she…" Weiss starts.

"Yep." Blake responds.

A malicious grin forms on Weiss's face, and she quickly picks up her scroll to take a photo, only to be stopped by Blake.

"Weiss, if you don't want me to bring up how you behaved, you should pay the same respect to Yang and me, when it starts to inevitably affect me."

Weiss sighs. "Fine…" She says, before quickly taking one anyway.

Blake stares angrily at her.

"This is only as insurance, should I ever need it." Weiss says stubbornly, staring back at Blake, before her features softened slightly. "Don't worry, I won't use it unless I absolutely have to. I promise."

Blake sighs. "Fine." Yang stands up slowly, and walks towards the two, her eyes red from crying.

"Please don't yell at me for whatever it was I did." She says nervously, causing Weiss to grin and Blake to give her a reassuring look.

"So, where's Ruby?" Weiss asks, noticing the absence of their leader. As if on cue, the door creaks open quietly as Yang shrugs, and Blake responds with "She's been gone since yesterday."

"Oh, there she is now." Weiss says, causing the two to look back at their leader. The door finishes opening, revealing the figure behind it, and Weiss takes a step backwards in fear. Blake holds her breath, and Yang lets out a squeak.

A deep mist is pouring through the door, shrouding the figure that stands there in its eerie glow. It seems to be radiating from Ruby herself. She is barely recognisable. Her cloak has been dyed a black darker than night, and her face is almost completely concealed by its shadow, except for her eyes, which are glowing blood red. In her left hand is Crescent Rose, which also seems to have been dyed black, with the occasional splash of silver to emphasise it.

Underneath her cloak, where a combat skirt and a shirt usually rest is a set of some type of armor. The armor is a dull grey, with streaks of black running down the front and sides, and covers Ruby from chest to toe in its metal plating.

Getting over her shock at her leader's appearance, Weiss steps back towards the girl. "Ruby Rose, where have you been?" She demands, giving the girl a stern look. The twin dots of red move upward until it is clear they're looking at Weiss. Ruby growls like a cat of some sort. More like a lion. She lifts her scythe up until the blade is pointing at Weiss.

Weiss steps back, afraid. "I – U-umm – I mean…" She stutters before Ruby cuts her off with another low growl, walking directly towards her. Weiss wilts backwards, her eyes opening in fear as the girl moves her scythe until it is resting on the heiress's shoulder. Ruby moves it minutely, and a small cut forms on Weiss's neck, before the girl walks off towards her bunk, sheathing her scythe.

Yang, who strangely seems completely at ease with the girl, grabs her bag of school supplies and jogs out of the dorm, heading down the hallway.

"Yang, where are you-" Blake says, beginning to jog after Yang. Suddenly, Ruby was there, standing between her and the door, gripping her arm tightly enough that Blake winced. Blake instinctively starts to struggle, only for Ruby to grip tighter, until Blake is sure her arm is about to break and stops. Ruby loosens her grip a little bit, and stares down at her.

"What do you-" Blake starts, before looking down and realising she is in her pyjamas. "O-oh. Thanks." She dashes back inside, quickly changing. She turns back to Ruby, only to notice the girl wasn't there. She looks down the hallway, and at one end of it is the girl, walking slowly and confidently down the hallway, a trail of mist following her, her scythe unsheathed, and looking very intimidating.

She turns back to the trembling heiress, who has sat in silence the whole time, her wound already having stopped bleeding, and only a few drops of blood had escaped. "Come on Weiss, let's go for breakfast. We have classes soon." She calls to the heiress, who doesn't seem to notice she had said anything. Blake sighs. "If you don't come I'll have Ruby fetch-" before she could get any further, Weiss yelps and bolts up, changing in a second and dashing out the door.

* * *

**Well, that's that. It took me an amazingly long time to write, given how it's only a few thousand words. Anyway, by my estimate there should be two/three more chapters.**

**Also, the previous after story note had a joke in it. I am not sorry that characters were behaving OOC, it was intentional.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again.**

**Thank you to those who read and faved, followed, reviewed, etc. **

**Brief response to reviews:**

**Ptabs0101:**

**I, too, wonder how the rest of RWBY and JNPR will act later, as I currently don't have a clue XD (except Ren and Pyrrha). I'm glad you enjoy it. Also, that is a pretty accurate description of the characters so far. There will be a few more chapters yet, but I aim to have the fic done before the first episode of RWBY volume 2 comes out.**

**AndreiN00B:**

**I doubt I'll have any ships in the fic. It isn't that I dislike ship fics, or would object to writing them, this just isn't a ship fic. If you count single sided flirtatious behavior, however...**

**Drow79:**

***Kneels, head down, raising right arm over chest in signature bow.**

**I'm glad to hear you think so.**

**Now, onwards to the chapter!**

* * *

Yang sits down in the front row of the class, wilting under the stares of almost every one of her deeply confused classmates. She sits neatly, with her back up straight, gazing intently at the teacher, who is none other than Glynda Goodwitch. Many of her classmates mutter to each other about it, wondering what caused such a change. Some even thought it had happened without Yang's consent, until one of their friends pointed out that if it did, there probably wouldn't be much of the school left. They had all seen Yang's reactions to it being damaged before; some of them had even been in the line of fire.

Ms. Goodwitch waits patiently for all of the students to take their seats. All did so, except for two. One remains hidden in the shadows, and the other stands motionless at the back of the room, gazing down upon all of her classmates from behind her signature cloak. Glynda notices this. "Miss Rose, please take your seat." She calls out. Ruby slowly walks down to her chair, chuckling maliciously in a voice deeper than she should be able to reach. Mist whips around her, a small trail forming slightly behind her, and as she passed the various rows of seats, the students look up in confusion as the air around them plummets in temperature.

She sits next to Yang silently, and almost immediately ceases moving to the extent where it looks like she isn't even breathing. Yang smiles at her nervously, Blake shifts slightly in her seat and Weiss leans as far away from the girl as she can without falling from her chair.

Glynda takes out her scroll, and presses a button. "For today's lesson, we will be having another sparring demonstration. The competitors are randomised, and are…" Glynda looks at her scroll. "Jaune Arc fighting Ruby Rose."

Jaune pales in his chair, remembering the last time he and Ruby had fought. She had gone easy on him, but he had still been hospitalised. He gulped nervously. Ruby, on the other hand, stood up and calmly walked up to Glynda, and stood next to her, before turning around and staring at her class.

"Come on, mister Arc. We don't have all day." Glynda commands, seeing he hasn't moved. When he still refuses to move, she gets annoyed. "Arc, I understand your reluctance due to what happen last time, but…"

She doesn't get any further. Ruby grabs her shoulder to stop her rant halfway.

"Weaklings are beneath my notice." She mutters quietly. Her voice is raspy, and sounded like three people were speaking at once, their voices melding together in an eerie, almost demonic whisper. "Should I fight him, I will do so with the intent of administering lethal force to spare the world from their idiocy."

Glynda seems annoyed that a student would dare to question her authority, but decides to relent. There was no reason to unnecessarily hospitalise one of her students. "Very well, if you are both so insistent. Mister Winchester, perhaps you would do the honours?"

"No! Nonononononono!" Cardin says, his eyes opening wide as he backs up as far as could into his chair. "I've seen what that psycho can do with her scythe!"

Glynda sighs. She probably should've expected such reluctance due to Ruby's feared fighting style. The fact that she is oozing fog, dressed like the Grim Reaper and making death threats doesn't help.

"I'll save some time here. Whoever is willing to fight Miss Rose, please raise your hand." Glynda says, exasperated. No one raises their hand. "Well mister Arc, I'm afraid there is no other opti-"

She is cut of as Nora appears from the shadows, dropping down in front of her, startling the class. "I shall fight her." She says in a somewhat French accent. A very realistic French accent.

"And just who might you be?" Glynda asks, a fair question, as she is covered head to toe in an indistinguishable fabric.

"My name is-"

"Nora." Ren says, cutting her off.

After that declaration, even Glynda looks surprised. "Very well, miss Valkyrie. Please take your place." She says, hiding her surprise almost instantly. Nora and Ruby both walk silently to the opposite sides of the small stage in the room, and stand, waiting for the match to begin.

"Very well, standard tournament rules apply: When your aura hits the red zone, you lose." Glynda says, as the screen above them begins to display their aura. "You may begin."

As soon as she had says that, Ruby dashes across the ten-meter distance to Nora in under a second, swinging her scythe in an arc directly at her head. Almost as quickly, Nora draws a sub-machine gun of some type while rolling out of the way, opening fire as soon as she has returned to an upright position. The bullets cut through nothing but air, as the mist radiating from Ruby expands, until the entire stage was covered in it, both contestants now invisible to the audience.

"_Are you ready to face death itself?_" Comes Ruby's demonic voice, echoing through the room. In response, a series of gunshots rings out, followed by a whirring noise and a clattering of the parried bullets falling to the ground.

"Have at me." Comes Nora's reply. The students, having long since given up trying to see through the fog, look at the monitor displaying the aura charts, both contestants undamaged. There is a whirr of gunfire and the sound of metal on metal, followed by a few dozen explosions as Nora attacks Ruby with everything at her disposal, including several grenades. All of these have no effect, as Ruby successfully evades or parries every attack, before the mist clears. The students gasp in alarm at the state the stage is in. There are three large holes on the floor from where the grenades detonated, and bullet holes line the walls and floor. About a third of the stage is still left, the rest of it having been blown away or chopped up by Ruby's scythe as she blocked the bullets.

After a brief hesitation, Ruby charges Nora again, firing Crescent Rose half a dozen times, dashing around Nora with impossible speeds and hitting her with everything she had. Nora manages to parry or dodge most of the blows, but a few cuts in the fabric form, and some blood slowly drips from them, Nora's aura taking an enormous hit, now almost depleted. Noticing this, Nora quickly disengages, kicking Ruby back and pulling something out from behind her back.

Noticing the state of the school property they had been fighting on, Glynda decides to intervene. "Thank you for the demonstration, that is quite enough for the moment." She says. Both fighters completely ignore her and dash at each other again, another series of gunshots and explosion roaring out as they fight back and forth in a blur of movement too fast for the eye to follow.

"ENOUGH!" Glynda yells, and this time, the two stop fighting. Glancing up at the aura monitor, both of their auras are nearly completely gone. They stare across the room at each other, until Ruby starts chuckling maliciously, and bowing formally, as she sheathes her weapon.

"That was a good fight, I am glad warriors of your calibre are still around." She mutters in her demonic voice.

"Yes, that was quite fun." Nora replies. "I 'ope I get another chance to clash blades with you in the future." She also bows respectfully to Ruby, before they both stand up and walk to their seats, a very confused Glynda staring at them as they casually dismiss the destruction they have caused. She mentally sighed realising it probably hadn't been a good idea to let two of the most destructive huntress's in training fight indoors.

* * *

"Nora, didn't Goodwitch give you a detention?" Jaune asks, as he walks down the corridor with his team minus Ren.

"_Yes, director._" Comes the expected reply.

"Then why aren't you there?" He asks.

"_Such a trivial exercise it not worth my time. Punishment for fighting as hard as you could doesn't make any sense."_

"Ugh... Pyrrha, a little help please?" He asks, looking pleadingly to Pyrrha, who continues to walk, seemingly unaware of his question. He reaches to grab her on the shoulder, concerned, but the moment his hand touches her, she flips him over her onto the ground.

"DO NOT TOUCH ME, MONGREL!" She yells angrily, pinning him to the ground with her foot. Nora appears in front of her, hand reaching for a weapon behind her back. Pyrrha turns to her. "You are foolish to trust so blindly. Fools are not worthy of my presence." She says, shoving ar Nora, who steps out of the way, as Pyrrha storms off down the corridor.

"Are you okay, Director?" Nora asks, helping him to his feet and noticing his bleeding nose._  
_

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a sore nose. What's gotten into Pyrrha?" He wonders aloud. Nora hands him a cloth to cover his nose and stop the bleeding.

"Does it matter? She has decided you are no longer worthy of her time, which makes her worth less than garbage. Fret not over it, you can discuss it with her if you wish when your nose has stopped bleeding."

"Nora, why do you keep speaking in a french accent?" Jaune asks.

"The better question is why wouldn't I? You know better than anyone that I am French, you were the one who hired me." She replies.

Jaune shakes his head. "Never mind, let's just go to the cafeteria."

* * *

Yang bows respectfully to the lunch lady who serves her meal, carrying it carefully over to the table her team is sitting at. As soon as she sits down, she begins to slowly eat, making sure not to spill any food. Ruby stands next to her, gazing down at the others with cold eyes, completely unmoving. Blake reads her book, and Weiss buries her face in shame to hide from the other students. Where team JNPR are, none of them know.

Blake hears a slight commotion and turns to the source, finding Ren smiling and talking to a female student, seemingly oblivious that he was surrounded by her friends. Blake can tell that the girl is blushing profusely. Ren bows politely, and kisses her hand, before making his way over to team RWBY's table.

"Greetings, fine madams." He says, bowing to them. "Mind if I join you?" Without waiting for an answer, he pulls a chair very, _very_ close to Yang and sits down on it. "Hey there, beautiful." Yang looks up at him nervously.

"I request you take your leave, sir." She says quietly.

"Aw, but I just got here." He says, sounding anything but disappointed, and smiling pleasantly at her. Suddenly, Ruby's hand is on his shoulder, causing him to flinch at the sudden change in temperature.

"She asked you to move." Ruby growls. Ren immediately backs away from her, pulling his chair so that he was no longer intruding in anyone's personal space. Just the Pyrrha arrives, pulling up a chair next to him and sitting down aggressively. She stares angrily at everyone except Ruby, as if they have done something wrong by simply being here.

"Do you not bow in the presence of a Queen?" Pyrrha demands, startling the group. Weiss looks up from the table, Blake looks up from her book and Ren looks up from... where he was looking. Ruby ignores her, and Yang flinches.

Weiss rolls her eyes. "Great, we needed another one, hey Blake?" She asks jokingly, and Blake chuckles in response.

"I apologize, mi'lady." Ren says, bowing to her, and reaching to kiss her hand, only for it to slap him in the cheek, knocking him to the ground from the force.

"You are not worthy of kissing a horse's foot, let alone my hand." Pyrrha says angrily. Ren, looking dejected, picks himself up and takes his seat quietly.

Suddenly, a thought occurs to Weiss. She turns to Yang. "Hey Yang, is there a cure?" She asks. Yang turns to her, and opens her mouth to answer, only to be cut off by a large explosion. The students around them all jump from their tables as the windows fly in on them, and a man wearing a green scarf with grey hair jumps through said windows.

"WOOOHOOOOHOOOO! YEEEEAAAAHHHH!" Screams Ozpin, as he dashes past the students, before jumping out the windows on the other side of the room, as the students stand there, struggling to comprehend what just happened.

The loudspeakers blare to life. "All students, please return to your dorm rooms immediately and stay there until further notice." Comes Glynda's voice. "I repeat, all students, return to your dorms and stay there."

"I wonder what that could be about." Blake says sarcastically.

* * *

**I got this finished so much faster than I expected too. That shouldn't surprise me though, this is the chapter I've had planned for the longest, and I started it a while ago. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello.**

**Thank you all for your continued support. As of a few hours after I post this chapter, it will have had a thousand views! :O**

**IMPORTANT:**

**I don't believe I made this quite clear enough, but the curse can change memories, even if only temporarily.**

**Brief response to reviews:**

**TehUnoman:**

**Thank you. (Yeah… there really isn't much more to say, unfortunately.)**

**ptabs0101:**

**I was tempted to use Jaune for that, but many other people have done so, plus in my opinion the mentally picture of Ren trying to be flirtatious is amusing. Similar reason for why Ozpin did what he did XD**

**Ember Quill:**

**I know right? Also, is definitely a 'when'. But you don't get to see Jaune this chapter.**

**anotamous:**

**She does share similarities, but she still cares for Yang greatly. Imagine Meta crossed with Homura (from Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica.)**

**0rl4nNd0:**

**Jaune is going to be the last hit, but yeah.**

**Guest:**

**Well, allow this chapter to help alleviate that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or any of the characters, locations, etc. All I own is this story.**

* * *

Weiss sits on her bed, huffing in annoyance. Team RWBY has been in their dorm for several hours now, meaning Weiss has been sitting in an awkward silence for the last few hours. Upon reaching their dorm, they each sat or lay on their respective bunks, except for Ruby, who sits next to Yang. Blake is reading a book; about what Weiss doesn't really care. Yang is writing something, which she had started doing so within seconds of entering. She is clearly preoccupied, and Weiss knows it would be rude to interrupt either of them, so she hasn't. However, she is nearing the end of her patience. Finally, she can't take it anymore.

"This is boring! Let's do something!" She demands. Yang and Blake both jump slightly as they are torn from their own worlds. Blake looks up, slightly annoyed but curious, Ruby glares down at her and Yang look confused, as if she had forgotten there was a world outside what she was doing.

"Like… What?" She asks quietly.

"I don't know! ANYTHING!" She growls. "You're all just sitting there in silence!"

"I was reading, this book is quite interesting." Blake says. "Do people normally talk while reading?" She asks.

Weiss sighs. "That's not the point."

Blake sighs. "Fine, what would you like to do, Weiss?"

"I don't know, how about we just talk?"

"About what?"

"Well… I know, Yang, earlier I asked you about a cure to the disease and you didn't answer."

Yang looks slightly surprised. "Sorry, I forgot about that. There is a cure…" Yang starts, only to be interrupted by Weiss glaring angrily.

"I trust there is a reason why you hadn't mentioned this before?"

Yang starts shaking nervously. "W-well… yeah. The c-c-cure has a fi-fifty percent chance of f-failing. If it f-fails the condition becomes permanent, so i-it really isn't worth the trouble. Besides, it usually only lasts a day or two. Waiting it out is the best option."

Weiss sighs. "Is there any other way for people to recover faster?" She asks. As she says this, Ruby turns from yang to her and glares at her, unblinking.

Yang nods. "Finding the source. Immunda Extremus isn't natural or accidental; it is an area of effect curse that only very skilled and powerful people can cast. To do so, they need and object with someone's DNA on it. That object is the source. Destroying it would immediately release all affected by it from its spell."

Weiss nods. "So, do you know what the source is?"

"I am almost positive that I do, and if I am wrong, then there would only be two other possibilities."

Weiss sighs. "Why didn't you tell us before, so we could just destroy whatever it is doing this?"

"Hey, it took a lot of work to figure out what the source is, and I only just finished! I was hoping to be completely sure before bringing it up with you guys, if I am wrong…" Yang says, looking frustrated.

"Yang… What is the object?" Weiss asks.

"The options are the White Knight chess pieces Professor Ozpin had us retrieve from the Emerald forest, or something… that is of great sentimental value to me."

"Okay, so we can just… WILL YOU STOP STARING AT ME LIKE THAT!?" Weiss shouts at Ruby, who has been staring unblinkingly at her throughout the whole conversation, her eyes gleaming maliciously.

The room go silent, and Blake briefly looks up from her book, which she continued reading. Ruby unsheathes Crescent Rose and holds it behind her ominously.

"Weiss…" Yang says. "Who are you talking too? I haven't been staring at you."

Weiss just glares at her. "I don't know… Maybe the person sitting next to you on your bed staring at me, maybe?" Yang looks around frantically, her eyes glazing over Ruby as if she wasn't there.

"Weiss, no-one else is on my bed. Did you hit your head recently?"

Weiss growls in annoyance. "Oh, ha-ha, very funny." She walks over to Blake. "At least you're still sane."

"You smell funny, go take a shower!" Blake demands in a condescending voice.

Weiss takes a step back.

"Hey, you shouldn't talk to our team leader like that." Yang quietly protests.

"What do you mean team leader?" Weiss asks, only to be ignored.

"You should mind your own business; you're not the boss of me, Jerachyzingapow!" Blake mutters, putting her book down. In a flash, Ruby is next to her, Crescent Rose resting on her shoulders.

"Do not talk back to her or disobey her orders. She is the law to scum like you." Ruby says in her eerie, demonic voice.

"Why do you always enforce what Yang says?" Weiss asks. Ruby glares at her, but she doesn't back off, despite them being about half a foot away from each other. Ruby sighs, which sounds something like a young child being shredded by a helicopter blade, slowed down and amplified.

"When I was younger… I swore I would protect my little sister." Ruby says.

"What do you mean, little sister? She's older than you!" Weiss says, confused.

"Weiss, who are you talking to?" Yang asks, looking down on her. This sparks Weiss's frustration.

"YOUR SISTER, RUBY!" She yells. Ruby twitches slightly, and Yang freezes, a look of grief, anger and confusion on her face. A single tear rolls down her cheek. In a flash, Yang is out of her bed and through the door, kicking it shut behind her and running down the corridor.

"Wha…" Weiss asks, confused. She moves to the door to chase after her, but is stopped by Crescent Rose coiling around her neck.

"YOU HAVE DONE ENOUGH DAMAGE!" Ruby yells. Weiss almost faints from the sound. The multiple toned screech inspired terror in the girl like she has never felt before, and she slowly backs away from the door, sitting down on her bed and staring at the wall in silence, wide eyed.

"Neither of you are to leave this room. Do so… and I will kill you." With that, Ruby vanishes into the corridor after Yang, using her semblance to catch up. Blake and Weiss sit there in silence for several minutes, before Weiss finally regains the ability to speak.

"I wonder why Yang reacted so strongly…" She mutters quietly.

"Well, she wasn't pla-Yang around." Blake says, before bursting out in laughter.

Weiss scowls. "Blake, this is serious! Now isn't the time to make awful puns!"

"Whatever it is, it doesn't concern us, silly stupid head." Blake says cheerfully.

"What kind of teammate are you?" Weiss asks after a brief pause.

* * *

Yang sits in a classroom, in a corner, leaning against the wall and balled up, crying. Ruby sits next to her, one arm around her neck and hugging her.

"Ruby… I miss you… so much…" Yang says through her sobs. "You were always there for me when I needed you… You helped me and protected me… and you were the best sister anyone could ask for! You were so strong… but you still died… and I GOT YOU KILLED!" Yang cries loudly, breaking out in sobs.

Ruby strokes her back gently. "No you didn't Yang. I died for you… not because of you."

"I c-can still feel your presence sometimes, you know." Yang says, crying. "It always makes me feel so guilty that I'm here and you're not. Being a huntress was always your dream, and never mine… and you lost your dream because of my stupidity. I shouldn't have been wandering the woods so late a night… I didn't know there would be Grimm everywhere…"

"It's okay Yang." Ruby says, her voice much more gentle than normal. "Besides, you kept my dream going for me… You became a huntress, something you didn't want to be, just for me. There is no greater honour I could ask from you. You gave up the life you knew to keep mine going even when I wasn't around any more." Ruby says, her voice cracking slightly.

"I still remember what happened as if it was yesterday. Even as they tore you to pieces, you kept taking down the Grimm to keep me safe. Y-you were so s-strong, and if you couldn't do it… How can I?"

"Yang, you're just as strong as I am, if not more so. I was only able to be strong because you needed me too."

"I still remember what your corpse looked like… All that was left to bury was your right arm…"

"I forced a burden on you that you should never have had to bare."

"And I keep thinking; if only I had been stronger, maybe you'd still be around…"

"I'm sorry I left you alone…"

"Even while dead, I still feel like you're watching over me, guarding me from harm like you always used to…"

"I am, Yang. I promised I would, and even if I hadn't I would do so anyway. You are the world to me. You're all I have left…"

"… So if you're there, could you give me a sign? Something to help me keep going?" Yang asks, a hint of desperation and hope in her voice.

"I would if I could."

The hope fades from Yang's face, replaced by sadness and more tears.

"I-it's okay Yang. D-don't c-cry." Ruby says, a single tear rolling down her face. One made of blood. "I'll always be here for you, until the very end."

"If only I hadn't been so clueless and weak, if I had a fraction of the strength you did, you'd still be here. I miss you." Yang says. She stands up, her face downcast and red from crying, and starts walking slowly back to her dorm room, stopping in the bathroom to wash her face.

* * *

Weiss lays on her bed, hands over her ears and scowling in annoyance. Blake has been reading her rather lewd book, _ninja's of love_, aloud ever since Ruby and Yang left. Weiss had at first tried to ignore it, then asked her to stop, but eventually had given up and tried to blot out the sound. She was starting to get even more concerned for Yang, who has been away for an hour. _Only an hour?_ She asks sarcastically. It had felt a lot longer, as she couldn't focus on anything outside of Blake's book, which admittedly had quite a good story line, but having started halfway through only lead to frustration, as she had nothing else to do. Her scroll was out of battery and someone, probably Yang, had hidden the charger, she had nowhere to train with Myrtenaster and she had no-one to talk to, as trying to talk to Blake had resulted in many rude comments to her.

How did she used to put up with the endless hours of solitude? Now that she was no longer used to it, she couldn't bare the boredom it entailed. It was during moments like these that she decided she really needs a hobby. Ruby would tinker with her weapon designs, Blake would read, and Yang would pull off some stupid and unlikely to work antic. She was the only one with nothing to do without her teammates nearby.

Weiss hears a strange crackling noise, and uncovers her head.

"Attention all students." Comes Glynda Goodwitch's voice over the loudspeaker. "Classes will resume in ten minutes, I apologise for the brief disruption. Thank you all for remaining in your dorm rooms. Please make your way to your final class of the day immediately."

As if on cue, Yang walks back into the room. Weiss opens her mouth to ask her what happens, but decides better of it. She clearly hit a nerve with her questioning earlier, and Yang was clearly still upset. If Yang wanted to share what was going on, she would, but in her own time, and it was Yang's call, not hers.

Blake whines and puts her book down. "Why do we have to go to our last class… why can't we just have an early day? I want to keep reading."

"Shut up, and get moving." Yang says quietly and coldly, her voice shaky. Blake and Weiss both do so.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Fun fact: this fic was originally only going to be four chapters long. As you can tell, it isn't over quite yet though, so I'll get right on to the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heeeellooooo, it's me again. This chapter is pretty early, but I'm nearly done the whole fic anyway, so I figured I might as well upload it.**

**Brief response to reviews before we get started.**

**ptabs0101:**

**Once again, sorry about forgetting to include more hints that it could affect memories D: I forgot about that during chapter two. As for the Blake thing, she wasn't fully affected yet. This chapter is her as she will fully be. Same with Jaune (He is really fun writing).**

**PFCDontKnow:**

**Yes it certainly did. This fic was originally going to be a lot darker, but I decided light-hearted would be better. Even taking that into count, however, I need practice with character death for a different project of mine, so… yeah.**

**AndreiN00B:**

**I'm glad you thought so, and yeah, ships here would be out of place.**

**AndreiN00B:**

**Last chapter was the most serious, the rest wont be quite as dark.**

**ultrag453:**

**Thanks, I'm glad to hear I did well on that, I need a LOT of practice with death scenes for my other project.**

***Menacing laugh**

**Without further ado, here it is.**

* * *

"So, yeah, I'm pretty awesome, huh?" Says Jaune, stretching back and placing his feet on the table. "I mean, you can't get much better than this." He says, gesturing to himself and flexing one of his arms.

"Your FACE is awesome." Blake blurts out, and Jaune nods seriously and chuckles.

"Yes it is. Hey, you, go get me a sandwich." He demands, pointing at Weiss.

"Go get it yourself." She growls.

"Why would I inconvenience someone like _me_, when there's someone unimportant like you sitting there to inconvenience yourself for me?" He asks, grinning. "I mean, I'm pretty much perfect, I shouldn't need to exert myself."

Weiss groans in frustration. "Look, for the last time-"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND OBEY YOUR SUPERIORS, YOU DAFT WENCH!" Pyrrha yells, interrupting her.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE TH-"

"How dare YOU talk back to your superior and not do as you're told?" Pyrrha asks.

Weiss growls in frustration, reaching for Myrtenaster, only to remember she left it in the dorm. She stands up to stalk off.

"Sit down. And. Eat." Ruby commands. She does so, after a brief pause.

"That's what SHE said!" Blake interrupts, being ignored by the group.

"Now now, sweetie." Jaune says to Weiss. "Go grab me that sandwich. People like you should serve people like me gratefully; it's not every day you get to help someone as handsome as I am." He says with a smirk.

"Your idea has merit, Jaune." Pyrrha states.

"I want some milk." Blake says.

"Of course it does, it was MY idea." He replies.

"MIIIILLLLKKKK FOR MEEEEEEE!" Blake says, sounding almost depressed.

"However, it would be better if it would do so for me as well."

"Good plan. You heard her, Weiss. Go grab both of us sandwiches."

"TUUUUNNNAAAA SAAAANDWIIIICH!" Blake yells.

Weiss struggles to maintain her composure, pointedly ignoring the two.

"PYRRHA'S DESPRESAFFEINEEEE!" Blake yells.

"WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?" Weiss demands.

"What does your FACE even mean?" Blake asks.

Weiss sighs. "Looks like we're cursed to forever have at least one Yang in the group at any given time." She says jokingly.

"I'm not Yang, your mom is Yang. MIIILLLKKK TUUUNAAA SAAANDWIICHEEESS!" Blake replies. Weiss sighs. Pyrrha looks at Jaune, who subtly nods, and smiles maliciously.

"You eyes are lopsided, your scar looks like it's festering and you're more flat than a seven year old boy." Pyrrha says to Weiss.

"Wha-"

"You have a terrible attitude, you believe you're above serving me, and you're physically the weakest person I have ever seen." Jaune says.

"How dare y-"

"You look like you rolled around in mud and haven't showered since." Pyrrha continues.

"I would let someone blow up a building I could easily save killing countless innocents if there is even a slight chance for you to be hurt by it." Jaune finishes.

Weiss is now bubbling with anger, actively shaking and about to throttle the two of them. As if sensing her bloodlust, Ruby turns and watches the scene with apparent interest. Weiss stands up slowly, picking up her butter knife to use as a weapon.

"That was uncalled for…" Yang says nervously. "Please don't be rude like that."

"HELLLOOOOO!" Nora says, leaping out of nowhere onto the top of the table, directly between Weiss and Jaune. "It's good to see you all again! It's been really weird following you all around in the shadows over the past few days but I think you'll be glad to know I'm back to my normal self oh and where's Ren have you guys seen him? Jaune you have something on your face, Pyrrha you're starting to turn red Weiss why do you look so angry and why is Ruby dressed in black and why did Yang cut her hair?" Nora says in a single breath. The group stare at her in confusion.

"Umm… Nora?" Yang asks.

"Yes Yang?"

"Could you please get off my plate? I wanted to eat those…"

"Oh. Sorry!" She says, not sounding sorry at all, and stepping off of Yang's plate, the food on which is now squished into little piles. Yang looks at it dejectedly.

"Attention all students." Comes a voice over the loudspeaker, Ozpin's voice. They all listen in with interest, except for Blake, who is rolling around on the floor muttering indecipherable words.

"I just set fire to my desk, intentionally leaving a substantial amount of important paperwork on it. If you have any further assignments or forms, please deliver them directly to the nearest open flame. If unable to find one, please light one. That will be all."

"Is he being sarcastic?... I can't tell…" Weiss says.

Pyrrha snickers. "Only uneducated peasants like you would have that problem."

As she finishes saying that, Carding Winchester walks past wearing a suit, a top hat and a monocle. In his hand is a walking stick. He bows to the group as he passes, including his hat in the bow with his vacant hand. "Good morning, fine lads and lasses. Isn't it a wonderful day?" He says with a strong British accent.

Pyrrha sighs in relief. "Finally someone who knows what respect and politeness is!" She says, before pointing to Cardin. "Go get me a sandwich, at once!" She demands. Cardin bows again.

"Of course, Mi'lady." He says, strolling off.

"Get one for me too!" Jaune demands.

"At once, good sir."

"Well." Weiss says. "I never thought I'd see Cardin be that helpful or polite."

"You might just learn a thing or two from him, peasant." Pyrrha replies. Weiss grips her makeshift weapon, a butterknife, even tighter, barely controlling her anger. Pyrrha notices this and smirks smugly. "Too cowardly to take a shot at me, I see. I expect nothing less from someone like you."

"Yeah, she is no _me._" Jaune replies, gesturing proudly to himself.

"Attention all students." Comes Ozpin's voice over the loudspeaker. "Attention students. I now have your attention. That will be all."

As soon as the loudspeaker clicks off, it clicks on again. "Attention all students and staff of beacon." Comes the voice of Glynda Goodwitch. "Please disregard and ignore all announcements by Professor Ozpin until further notice."

As she clicks it off, it clicks on again.

"Attention all students and staff of beacon, kiss my shiny-" There is a large thunk, followed by the sound of a heavy object hitting the floor. Unbeknownst to those listening, it was Glynda hitting Ozpin, hitting the floor.

"So, Jaune, how have you been?" Nora asks.

"I've been perfect, as is the usual. How could someone like me not be perfect?"

"You're not perfect." Nora says.

Jaune stiffens. "What do you mean?" He demands.

"You aren't riding an Ursa and holding a sloth! That's the only way to achieve perfection!"

"Hmm…" Jaune laughs slightly. "I suppose you have a point. I should get on that, no pun intended, immediately!" At this stage, Nora starts to go in depth about a dream she had with a giant cyborg dinosaur she rode one time, so the others start tuning her out, except Jaune, who listens with rapt attention, seemingly fascinated.

Ren leans over to Pyrrha, having sat in silence all morning up until now. "Hey beautiful, remember me?" He asks suavely.

"It would be impossible to forget a face as hideous as yours." She replies, but he seems undeterred.

"Well, I've been thinking. It's not every day you meet someone as gorgeous as you. Especially not when you have two tickets to a romantic movie and no-one to go with. It looks like fate just wants us to be together."

"Then fate should reconsider its life opinions unless it wants to get a serious scolding." Pyrrha interrupts.

"What's the matter? Afraid you're falling for me already? It happens, darling." Ren replies.

Pyrrha's face goes red with anger. "I DO NOT FEEL FEAR! IT WOULD NOT DARE SHOW ITS UGLY FACE NEAR ME WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!" She yells.

At this stage, Cardin walks back holding two plates with an elaborate sandwich on each. "My apologies for the delay, fine maiden and sir." He says, placing one in front of Pyrrha and the other in front of Jaune.

"Well, it's about time you got here!" Pyrrha says, her anger dissipating as she bites into the sandwich. "Well, this is surprisingly good." Cardin bows deeply and gratefully at the compliment.

"PEANUT BUTTER TUNAAAA!" Blake yells from the floor, rolling back and forth.

Weiss sighs, and places down her knife. "I think I'm going to go back to bed and hope this passes without me…"

"You sure do need beauty sleep, though it won't help much." Pyrrha says. Weiss manages to retain her composure, and turns to walk off. "That's what I thought you said, cowardly wench."

"I'll see you guys in class." She says, strolling off.

Nora leaps back up onto the table. "AND THEN THE MOOSES ATTACKED!" She yells loudly to Jaune, who nods. "But in the end the Deathstalk-car ate it and saved the day, riding off into the exploding silver sun."

Jaune claps loudly. "Very well done, Nora! That was absolutely fascinating, perhaps even on tier with what I could do! That was truly a terrific story!" Nora bounces up and down in excitement because someone finally shares her interests. She hops off the table, having once again being on Yang's plate, although this time the blonde didn't seem to mind, as she is focused on the notebook in front of her

"TUNA WILL YOU MARRY ME?" Blake yells from the floor, grabbing up at the air.

Pyrrha sighs. "Cardin, spare her the poor thing of her strife and get her a tuna sandwich and some milk, would you?" She asks.

"Yes ma'am." He replies, walking off.

"I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOOOUUUU!" Blake cries loudly. Yang scribbles something down frantically, and Ruby chuckles at what she wrote, which creeps out everyone except Yang, who fails to notice it, and Blake, who is in her own world.

"What are you writing?" Pyrrha demands. Yang pales slightly and quickly hides the notebook she had been writing on. Pyrrha growls. "Tell. Me. What. You. Wrote." She says icily.

"I-it's nothing important." Yang says.

"Then you won't mind showing me." She says, stepping towards Yang only for Ruby to grab her arms and pin her, face first, against the table.

"That paper is none of your concern." Ruby says, applying more pressure.

"G-got it…" Pyrrha murmurs, her voice squeaky from fear. Ruby releases her, and she shakes her arms, quietly sitting back down and staring at the floor.

"HOW DARE YOU THREATEN SUCH A FAIR MAIDEN?!" Ren demands, leaping to his feet and pulling out Storm Flower. Ruby turns slowly to him and glares at him. His confidence fades and he takes a step back. "I-" He starts, but is interrupted by Ruby punching him in the gut, causing him to double over in pain, before kicking him in the face, sending him flying into a group up students at a nearby table.

Yang stares blankly at Ren. "How did he get over there? He was here a second ago…" She says quietly, too quietly for anyone but Ruby to here.

"REN!" Nora yells, leaping to him and literally throwing the other students out of her way, picking him up. "Are you okay?" She asks. He nods and she sighs in relief, her look of concern turning into a malicious smile as she turns back to Ruby, slowly walking over to her. Ruby turns to face her new challenger.

Cardin steps in between them. "Miss Blake, your Tuna sandwich and milk is here." He announces, placing them in front of her. Her eyes go wide and she sits there, staring at them. Cardin blinks and by that time the milk has been drunk and the sandwich eaten. A look of Euphoria comes across Blake's face.

"Mhmm… So good…" She says, collapsing to the floor, her eyes shut and she lies there, smiling.

"Good job, Cardin." Pyrrha says, and Cardin beams at the compliment. Pyrrha then turns back to Ruby, who is resting her leg on Nora, pinning her to the floor. Ruby looks completely calm and Nora looks furious.

Pyrrha sighs. "Nora, don't fight her. Don't try to get her back. Just let it go, and that's an order."

Nora grumbles, before muttering "Fine." Ruby releases her, and she staggers back to her feet, walking back over to Ren, who still lies near the other students, who have since returned to their meal.

* * *

**Well, that's that. This chapters inspiration was pretty much 'what if they were all stuck in the same room' as the other chapters have revolved around one or two, never all of them at once.**

**I hope you enjoyed, one or two more chapters at most to go.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Greetings!**

**Welcome to the next instalment of this story. It's been a genuine pleasure writing for you guys, and I'm glad you've enjoyed reading it. But all good things must come to an en, which will be soon. This fic has always been intended to be short, and the plot wraps itself up, in what I hope is a satisfactory way. Thank you all very much for reading.**

**Before I begin, a brief response to the reviews, from me and, as a bonus, Jaune.**

**ptabs0101:**

**Unfortunately, I don't know quite what to do with her, so she will be left out. As or Roman, he is already perfection XD, no reason to mess with that.**

**Why would you want to focus on some other people when you could have more of me? Jaune Arc?**

**AndreiN00B:**

**Sadly, it's 'inevitable ending' not 'epic finisher', but I'm glad you've been enjoying the story XD. Ozpin and Jaune are the most fun writing, I enjoy them too.**

**She isn't as awesome as me, nor is Ozpin. You can't get more awesome than this (*Flexes right arm.) I'm pretty amazing and awesome, like you said, and… I GUESS Ozpin is okay as well, still nothing compared to me.**

**TehUnoman:**

**Haha, yeah, don't mess with Dark!Ruby if you value your life XD**

**Yeah, she is pretty scary. Not that I'm afraid, she probably fears me… for my good looks.**

**PFCDontKnow:**

**Haha, awwww, thank you! And slightly creepy. But creepy is something I'm so used to it adds on the feeling of 'this is nice'.**

**I don't get it… What is he finding so funny? I mean, I love a good joke too, but some things should be served in small portions. I mean really, out of a- WAIT. WAIT. IS HE LAUGHING **_**AT**_** ME? HOW DARE HE!**

**Azecreth:**

**Sadly, this is coming to and end here D: I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

**Take a few lessons from me, none other than the famous comedian Jaune, and you might just learn something.**

* * *

"Ah, mister Winchester and mister Arc." Says the voice of Professor Oobleck. "I'm glad to see you two have gotten over your quarrel." Cardin, Pyrrha and Jaune are sitting next to each other, Cardin helping them in any way they deemed necessary, and seeming to enjoy himself, making it indeed look like they are friends. "Marvellous, simply marvellous! Teamwork is very important. I want a one-page report on why from each of you on my desk by next lesson." He says, dashing off.

"Shall I take care of that for you?" Cardin asks the other two. The both nod happily at not having to do such a pointless task.

Yang and Ruby also sit away from the others, despite being seated in their normal seats. Weiss and Blake had attempted to sit near her, but for some reason or another, Ruby didn't want that, so had physically dragged them away when they sat down, growling menacingly and causing Weiss to feel like she had been placed into the middle of Antarctica with the cold mist radiating from the girl. As there are only just enough seats for the students in the class, many others had tried to sit near the two, often leaving with minor cuts, there to subtly enforce Ruby's point. Since the first few, people had stopped trying.

Weiss had complained stubbornly that Ruby was forcing them to stand at the back of the class. Blake also would have. However, due to her recent… outbursts, Weiss had placed duct tape over her mouth, along with an additional three layers of material. Blake still murmurs from time to time, but only noises, not offensive statements or recognisable words. Nora sits next to Pyrrha, bouncing around happily and annoying her to no end by chatting at her, ignoring the threats and commands to stop, which eventually caused the redhead to wearily resign from her attempts, and try to tune out the girl.

Ren sits at the other side of the classroom from her, flirting with the three girls he sits with, despite all three repeatedly rejecting his advances, and he doesn't even look fazed.

"All right, that will be all! Class dismissed!" Oobleck yells, vanishing quickly down the hallway with his insane speed. Weiss sighs in relief. The students all file out and head back to their dorms, and as soon as team JNPR shuts the door to the hall, Weiss turns to her teammates. "Yang…" She says.

Yang looks up, curiosity in her eyes.

"We need to find whatever the source is and destroy it. I can't take much more of this."

Ruby growls in anger. "It is not your place to order her arou-"

"Okay." Yang says, unintentionally interrupting the red girl. Ruby's face, what is visible of it, that is, visible softens. She looks to Yang sadly but proudly. "I'm almost done anyway, give me a few minutes."

"One more thing." Weiss continues. "When we go to destroy it… We're leaving Blake tied up here so she can't follow us."

Blake's eyes widen in surprise and fear, and she starts trying to protest beneath he five layers covering her mouth. Seeing she is being ignored, she turns to flee, only to disappear in a flash. Weiss blinks, and looks up. Blake is now tied by rope to the ceiling, upside down and only able to swing gently back and forth. Ruby chuckles slightly, giving a nod of satisfaction.

"Fair call, she's even begun to get on my nerves." Ruby replies, probably the longest sentence she has said all day.

"Was tying her to the ceiling entirely necessary, Weiss?" Yang asks, sounding disappointed. Weiss sighs and face palms.

"It will be easier if I just say yes, won't it?" She asks rhetorically.

"Well, just let me check my notes one last time and I should have it." Yang says, climbing into her bed and pulling out a piece of paper. She lies back, reading it. Weiss begins to walk over to her bed. "Got it." Yang says, stopping her. Weiss looks at the girl in confusion, causing Yang to laugh lightly. "I wasn't joking when I said I was nearly done, silly."

Weiss sighs. "Let's just go so I can go back to being frustrated by you, not everyone around me. Dolt." Yang nods and hops off her bed, walking down the corridor, Ruby and Weiss in tow. Well, Ruby in tow and Weiss trying to catch up to the unnaturally fast walking pace Yang is currently using. Noticing the girl's struggle, she slows down.

"Sorry, I forgot your legs are so short." Yang says nervously, chuckling slightly and rubbing her back. Weiss retains her composure, dismissing her anger with the knowledge that this ordeal will be over soon. "Anyway," Yang begins "I'm now 100% sure that the source object for the curse is the white knight we got during our initiation."

"Which one?" Weiss asks, remembering there had been two.

"They're identical; we will need to destroy them both." Yang replies.

"So, how will we destroy them?" Weiss asks, causing Ruby to chuckle.

"What do you think I'm here for?" She asks.

"Any physical means will work; the object is no tougher than it originally was, meaning a little twig we can break." Yang replies. "But we should be careful."

"Why is that?"

"_Because_ it being the knight means one of the beacon staff members were the ones who placed this curse."

"…WHAT?!" Weiss yells.

"Why they did it doesn't matter. Let's just destroy it and be done with this."

Yang turns to her right, and opens the first door the come across. The girls step inside, and Yang shuts the door behind them. The room they are in is mostly empty. In the middle of the room, presumably where a desk once stood, where three small, charred pieces of wood surrounded by ash.

"So Ozpin wasn't kidding when he said he set his desk on fire…" Weiss says, slightly exasperated. "Why does that not surprise me?"

They glance around the room. There is a chair behind the desk, a window over looking the courtyard, several bookshelves and a small side table. On top of it rest two white knight pieces, easily identifiable as the ones they took during their initiation.

"Well, that's… convenient." Weiss says, approaching the two pieces of wood that were apparently the cause of the frustration she has felt over the last day and a half. She turns to Ruby, and walks next to her. "Care to do the honours?" She asks, gesturing to the pieces. Ruby vanishes and reappears near the table, her scythe unsheathed and at the end of a swing. The two white knights clatter to the side of the table in tiny fragments. "Well, that was easy."

Weiss blinks, and there is a bright flash of light. When she opens her eyes, Ruby and yang are gone. She looks down, and there they are, unconscious on the ground. She sighs. "Just my luck, you would both be knocked out by something wouldn't you?" She walks over to Ruby, who is by far lighter, and bends down to carry her, almost immediately deciding (or hoping) that Ruby was much heavier than Yang as she almost drops the girl.

* * *

Ruby wakes up. She's quite dizzy and confused. She opens her eyes and sits up slowly, and finds that for some reason she was lying on the dorm room floor. She holds a hand to her head, which is very sore and looks around. Next to her on the ground is Yang, who also seems to be regaining consciousness.

"YAAAANNNNGGGG!" She calls out, leaping at her sister and pulling her into a tight hug. Yang looks at her, confused slightly, before breaking down into tears. "Y-yang? What's the matter?" She asks, concerned for her sister.

"Ru-Ruby?" She asks.

"Yep. Who else?"

"I'm so glad you're okay!" She says, pulling Ruby into one of her famous lung-crushing hugs. "I thought you were dead!"

Ruby is about to ask why, when the memories of the last two days came flooding back to her. She opens her mouth to try to speak, but lacks the oxygen to do so.

"I w-ill be in a minute if you don't let me breathe!" She rasps out. Yang quickly lets her go and wipes a tear out of her eye, a look of pure joy on her face. "Don't worry, Yang! I won't die on you, if I did you'd never forgive me. Besides, who'd lead team RWBY if I died?"

"Well, if you're giving out the position, I suppose I could be readily convinced to accept." Weiss calls out from her bed, sitting up and looking at the two girls. A very faint smile is on her face, despite her best efforts to hide her happiness that the two are so happy.

Ruby ran up and hugged her, much to her surprise and annoyance. "Weiss-y! Are you okay?"

"U-uhm, yeah." She replies, startled by the question.  
"But you're smiling!" Ruby says jokingly, her and Yang collapsing in laughter as Weiss opened her mouth to snap at their young leader.

"Oh, ha-ha, very funny and mature of you. I would've thought you'd be grateful considering dragged the two of you here all the way from Ozpin's office when you both fainted." She said sarcastically.

"Really? I didn't think you'd be strong enough to carry me, let alone Ruby with Crescent Rose." Yang jokes. Weiss's face flushes with embarrassment, that would explain why Ruby was so heavy…

"Well, anyway, what happened to Blake?" Ruby asks. A feeling of dread begins to creep into Weiss as she looks up, and sure enough, Blake is still tied upside down to the ceiling, looking very unamused and dizzy from all the blood being in her head. Weiss points up, and the two see her. Ruby pulls out Crescent Rose and cuts her down, Yang catching her before she could hit the floor. She lowers Blake to the ground, and Blake just lies there, clearly too dizzy to speak.

"Really not amused that you forgot about me, Weiss." She says after she had recovered, and after she had removed the various layers of muffling.

Weiss shrugs. "What can I say, I had more important things on my mind." She replies condescendingly. Blake growls in anger and frustration, trying to leap at the heiress, only to trip over her own feet and fall face first to the floor, causing the team to laugh, to which Blake joined in as soon as her nose stopped hurting.

Ruby and Yang both stop simultaneously, looks of absolute terror forming on their faces. Weiss notices this.

"Ruby? Yang? What is i-"

"CRESCENT ROSE! MY CLOAK!" Ruby yells frantically, taking off her cloak and pulling out the rifle, which are still dyed black. She freezes slightly. "WHY AM I WEARING FULLBODY ARMOR?"

She quickly rushes to the bathroom to start rinsing the dye out of her beloved possessions, hoping they aren't damaged.

Yang is still standing there, stiff as a board and as pale as chalk. She reaches up to the back of her shoulders, trying to deny the fact that she hopes dearly is just a nightmare.

"MY HAIR!" She yells, her eyes turning Red and heat and flame exploding outwards as she dashed to Weiss and Blake, grabbing the two and slamming them into the wall. "HOW COULD YOU LET ME DO THIS TO MY WONDERFUL HAIR?" She demands.

"You did it while we were asleep." Blake points out, and Yang drops the two, letting out a ghoulish screech and running down the corridor to who knows where.

"Think we should go after her?" Weiss asks. A scream of terror comes from the distance as another student encounters Yang.

"Let's give her a minute to blow off some steam." Blake replies. Weiss smirks.

"Well, I'm just glad things are back to normal." Weiss says, yawning. "I think I'm going to go to sleep early, it's been a… stressful day."

* * *

**IMPORTANT:**

**Scratch the below, another chapter is on its way, my sincere apologies for changing my mind.**

_**Well, that's it. Thanks for coming along on the ride, it's been a pleasure writing for you. If you have any final comments or questions, just leave them in a review or PM me and I'll respond to them when I get the time. Goodbye for now.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Knight of Valor.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Omake: Aftermath.**

* * *

Weiss sighs and walks down the hallway to her first lesson of the day alone. She had tried to convince her team to join her, but they had all stayed regardless. She supposed it was to be expected. She walks through the door and sits down at her usual stop, being joined by Jaune and Pyrrha, who sit nervously to her side, faces red with embarrassment.

"Hey… Uh, Weiss?" Pyrrha asks. Weiss looks to the girl. "I-I'm really, really sorry for how I treated you yesterday."

Weiss opens her mouth to say something, but Pyrrha cuts her off. "There is no excuse for my actions, nothing can justify the things I said to you, one I call friend. I hope you can forgive me." She finishes, looking away nervously. Weiss laughs slightly.

"It's fine. In fact, how about we just forget completely about the last few days? I'm pretty sure everyone in teams RWBY and JNPR would feel better if we just consider it to never have happened." She says, remembering how she had acted when the disease first spread. Pyrrha smiles gratefully.

"I know what you mean." She tugs on Jaune's arm, as he had been trying to disappear and hide on his chair.

"I-I'm really sorry too, Weiss. I was a complete jerk to everyone." He says.

Weiss sighs. "Don't worry Jaune; I'm sure no-one will hold it against you. After all, bringing it up will be just as embarrassing to everyone else, because how we all acted. You should've seen Blake this morning; she taped her mouth shut and hid in the corner under her sheets."

"Would you really forgive us that easily? I mean, we have no explanation for why we acted how we did." Pyrrha mentions.

It occurs to Weiss that no one had told them about the curse. She laughs slightly. "Funny story, your actions were actually caused by a magical curse that changes personality, but I forgot what it's called."

Jaune looks up in surprise. "Really? How'd you find this out?"

"Yang did research for fun and found there had been similar cases in the past, all of which could be traced back to a cursed object."

The two stared at her, dumbfounded. "Yang… Research… for fun?" Jaune asks.

"Weiss… did you hit your head?" Pyrrha asks.

"That's the second time this week someone has said that to me." Weiss says with a smile. "No, I didn't hit my head. Yang was cursed at the time."

"Ahhh, that makes sense." Jaune nods. "So… this disease is why we felt the urge to insult you… slightly stronger than usual?" He asks.

"Hey!" Weiss replies, pretending to take offense.

Pyrrha begins laughing, and soon all three of them are chuckling, glad that what could've been a stressful situation diffused so easily.

"No offense intended, but you're awfully, well, nice and cheery this morning Weiss." Pyrrha says.

Weiss almost scowls, stopping herself at the last second. "Well, Ruby isn't here, so someone has to be." She says. "Besides, everything is… nearly back to normal. It will be as soon as Yang and Ruby recover."

"What do you…" Jaune starts, but is interrupted by Cardin walking by. He stops dead in his tracks, looking at Pyrrha, then Jaune, then back again. He turns away and walks off.

"Don't worry Cardin, you made a great butler!" Pyrrha calls out mockingly as he walks off, causing him to jump and quicken his pace.

"Was that entirely necessary?" Weiss asks, laughing. "You guys are hypocrites."

"Anyway… where are Ruby, Yang and Blake?" Pyrrha asks.

Weiss's smile fades slightly. "Blake… is hiding somewhere or another, having taped her mouth shut and ran off earlier this morning. She's too embarrassed to show her face today, apparently. Yang and Ruby… they're another matter."

"What do you mean?" Jaune asks, concerned.

"They both had mental breakdowns… Ruby's practically in a coma and Yang… won't be here for a while. She's in counselling"

The two stare at her in shock.

"Okay… Yang, I guess I can understand that. But, why's Ruby in a coma?" Jaune asks.

"Well… as far as I can tell, it's because her cloak and Crescent Rose were damaged. She's been weeping almost motionlessly for the last few hours."

"…That's it?" Jaune asks. Weiss glares at him.

"Those two objects are VERY important too her, okay? Don't judge things you don't understand."

Pyrrha looks at her in amusement, struggling to maintain her composure, as does Jaune.

"That's a little hypocritical, don't you think, Weiss?" Jaune asks.

She sighs. "Now really isn't the time, guys. I'm very concerned for them. They might be dunces, but they're MY dunces."

"Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood."

"Try doing that _after_ Ruby stops bawling her eyes out, and staring at her possessions with broken, pleading eyes. Maybe you can do that when Yang doesn't need counselling for trauma."

"She cares about her hair _way_ too much." Jaune replies.

Weiss scoffs. "I don't think it's all about her hair. She remembers, in vivid detail, watching her sister die. Just because it didn't happen doesn't stop that from being scary."

"Wait… why does Yang think Ruby died?"

"Oh yeah, I keep forgetting you guys weren't there for our conversations, you really missed a lot of important information. By the way, where are Ren and Nora? Usually they wouldn't be so tardy. Class started ten minutes ago."

"The last time I saw either of them was when Nora was sprinting somewhere down the hall, and that was a six AM this morning." Pyrrha replies. "I haven't seen Ren since yesterday. He's probably just embarrassed like Blake, and knowing Nora, when he's in need she'll be there no matter what."

"That does seem likely." Weiss replies. "He did try to flirt with pretty much everyone, some of the attempts were even successful. I can't imagine how awkward that would be."

As she finishes talking, Professor Ozpin walks in. "Sorry I'm late, students. I was rather preoccupied investigating why two of my chess pieces went missing, halfway through a game I had been looking forward to finishing." Weiss could swear he was staring right at her. "However, I decided it was unimportant, as there was probably no harm meant by it." As he says this, his eyes glint with a spark of amusement, and Weiss is sure he is talking to her. How he found out is beyond her.

"Anyway, back to business. I will be your relief teacher today, as your Professor Port is away, I believe hunting down and capturing more Grimm for your classwork. Due to this, we shall be going on a short field trip to test the surface tension of low-flying birds. Please pack your things and prepare immediately."

Pyrrha turns to Weiss. "Is Ozpin cursed too?"

She looks back at her in confusion. "He was… I think… I HOPE, but he shouldn't be anymore. Strange…"

Pyrrha shrugs. "Ah well, let's not worry about things out of our control. Let's just take the world as it is – Crazy, unpredictable and full of surprises."

* * *

**There were still things I wanted to include, I was having trouble tying it into the plot, and wasn't going to use them. Then I remembered Omakes are a thing, so here it is. Thus ends the story how it started, with a reference to something or another. Thanks for coming along for the ride.**

**Sincerely,**

**Knight of Valor.**


End file.
